A Love of Royal Quality
by Gezellig
Summary: From their first letters, Daphne knew that Kennett, Crown Prince of Denmark, was the one. And when she fell for him, she fell hard- not that she would admit that to anyone but Astoria. Luckily, Kennett fell for Daphne just as hard. Inspired by Ellory's (Ell Roche) Pureblood Culture Stories
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight when Daphne heard the knock on her door. A smile gracing her features, she rose from the high backed settee in her suite- she had claimed the Head Girl suites in Slytherin, as the head girl this year was Mankari Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw- and opened the door. Her younger sister, Astoria, stood on the threshold, clad in a thick nightgown and holding her silver hair brush, her long hair up in a towel.

"Took you long enough." Daphne said teasingly,smiling warmly as she invited her sister inside.

Astoria scowled, she knew Daphne was being so casual because they were alone, "I had to wait ages for Acantha and Phaedra to finish.", she said as she stepped inside, taking her hair out of the towel and letting it fall gracefully to her ankles.

Daphne grimaced sympathetically, as Dark witches and followers of The Ancient Ways it was beyond improper for anyone outside a witch's family to see her hair down. The sight of an Ancient witch's hair in it's full glory was a sight reserved for her blood family and bonded only; because of this, Astoria had to either take incredibly early showers or wait until everyone else was finished. "You could always come and bathe in my suite." Daphne offered, the duo walking over to the fireplace.

Astoria pondered the offer for a few moments as the sisters settled in front of the fireplace and arranged their hair around them. Drying your hair by the light and warmth of fire was one of the many rituals of the Ancient Ways, and the reason why both Astoria and Daphne's hair was so long and their magic so powerful. "I would," she said, "If not for the talk that would ensue. People already whisper about us enough."

Daphne scoffed as she began to brush her hair, "Why do you even care what the plebeians think? We're Mother Magic's favored daughters; they should be worshiping the ground we walk on, not behind our backs like a bunch of cowards."

"It's not that I care." Astoria said, carefully working out a knot in her blonde hair, "It's a nuisance having to answer the same questions day after day." She paused for a moment to pull the loose hair from her brush. Astoria laid it in the fire, and Daphne paused to do the same as well; the sisters watching as the flames turned gold for a moment.

"An offering of love, to Mother Magic." They said in unison, their hair intermingling as they watched the flames. With Daphne's ink black hair and Astoria's platinum blonde, the sisters made a stunning pair.

Gathering her hair, Astoria started her task again, "Have you considered any courtship offers, Daphne?" Since turning 16 a month previous, Daphne had been sent countless courtship and bonding offers; not that she would consider any of the latter, to bond with a wizard without a courtship beforehand was scandalous and unthinkable. One had to truly make sure a partner was _the one_ before joining in a bonding.

Daphne hummed, brushing the ends of her hair, "I'm considering a few," she said, "but none from here; hardly anyone follows the Ancient Ways in England , and out of those that do, most are too weak for me to bond with."

Astoria nodded, what her sister said made total sense. The Ancient Ways had fallen out of favor in the UK, but still remained the dominant tradition on the continent. Most of the ones who followed them in England were magically weak, and hoping for more power. Only a select few gave Mother Magic the reverence She deserved.

"I've exchanged several letters with a Kennett von Holsteinborg." Daphne remarked casually, knowing full well how Astoria would respond.

Astoria nearly dropped her brush, " You're exchanging letters with Kennett von Holsteinborg?" she repeated in shock, "As in the eldest son of King Fader of Denmark?!" Her jaw dropped in astonishment, something that would never happen in public. Astoria had no idea Daphne had been in communication with potential suitors, and any hurt that her sister had kept secrets from her was brushed aside by the fact that she was in contact with one of Europe's Crown Princes.

Daphne smirked, "The very same. He wants to meet me in person."

"I am coming with you." Astoria demanded; the Greengrasses were a family of very high status, they deserved the respect and reverence of those below them, being one of The Originals it was their right. Never though, had Astoria realized that meant the possibility of bonding with royalty.

"I'll need a chaperone." Daphne remarked, highly amused by her sister's response.

The duo continued to chat as they finished brushing their hair and waiting for it to dry. Astoria could feel her hair thrumming with magic as it dried, and she smiled. Her hair was her crowning glory, her pride and joy, and she was ever grateful to Mother Magic for the gift. Any witch who followed any set of traditions relished and protected their hair. A witch's hair was filled with magic, but this ritual of the Ancient Ways helped a witch to nurture and control her magic, helping it grow and mature.

"Are you okay, Astoria?" Daphne asked a while later as Astoria bounded her hair into a spiral braid. Her younger sister had become rather quiet, and it left Daphne concerned, as Astoria was usually quite bubbly.

Astoria made a noncommittal noise, then was silent for a few more moments, finally she spoke up, "Do you think I have a chance at such a bonding, Daphne? I'm a second daughter, and everyone always wants the first."

Leander, the sister's older brother, was the heir to the Greengrass family. Regardless of her status as a second child, as everyone always wanted the heir, Daphne still had incredible prospects. Astoria had reason to be concerned, most saw the younger siblings as less desirable, not that she had any reason to worry. Daphne hurried to assuage her sister's fears.

Her sister's tone was so heartbroken and despondent that Daphne nearly burst into tears. She couldn't turn to face her sister, but she settled for grabbing her wrists, "Oh Darling," she said lovingly, "Of course you do. You're a beautiful, talented, loving, powerful witch; any wizard with a lick of sense would jump at the chance to bond with you. The fact that you're younger plays no matter anyway, we Greengrasses are Originals, everyone wants a chance to bond with us."

"Are you sure?" Astoria began to sound hopeful, and Daphne could tell that this train of thought had bothered her younger sister for a long time. She was berating herself for allowing Astoria to think like that for so long.

Daphne pulled Astoria into another hug, "Of course, dear one, of course."

'Could you work these into my hair, Astoria?" Daphne asked casually, raising her arm backwards and toward her sister, one Saturday morning as Astoria styled her hair. Two ribbons, one of imperial purple and the other of royal blue, hung from her fingers.

Astoria squealed, something she would never dream of doing in public (she had far more control than that, thank you very much). "He offered?" Astoria placed a holding charm on Daphne's hair, and spun her sister around, capturing her in a crushing hug.

Daphne nodded, far too excited to speak. "He sent these ribbons with the offer," she said, "as he puts it, Kennett, 'wants the world to know that I'm going to be his'. He plans on coming to the next Hogsmeade weekend to meet me in person; talking over the mirrors isn't the same as meeting face to face." A formal offer, and a first meeting, all in a week? The noble ladies of the British Isles would be in a tizzy.

"You mean the Crown Prince of Denmark is coming _here_ next week?!" Astoria was utterly shocked. Royalty from the continent hardly ever came to the British Isles, much less the little village of Hogsmeade, Scotland.

"We're not going to stay in Hogsmeade. I made reservations at Ambrosia's for dinner. There's nothing in Hogsmeade decent enough for Denmark's Crown Prince." Daphne said haughtily.

Astoria was impressed- Ambrosia's, located in the town of Amesbury, which was a mere three kilometers from the ancient and powerful site of Stonehenge, was the premier dining spot in Britain. That was, of course, the only place worthy of dining with royalty.

"Do you have a chaperone?" Astoria asked, hoping Daphne would say no and ask her to do the honor. Being a chaperone was both an honor and an ageless duty, for an unbonded witch to be found alone with a male that wasn't her family was horrifyingly scandalous and shameful.

Daphne looked curious, "I thought I already had one?"

Astoria spun Daphne back around, determined to finish her hair. She though for a moment, wracking her brain to figure out what Daphne meant. With a sudden clarity, a conversation that happened between the two a month previous came to mind. "I'd be honored to." She said, her adroit hands adding the ribbons to the braided updo.

After Astoria finished, and Daphne styled her hair, the sisters were ready to leave for breakfast. Astoria was eager to depart, as she couldn't wait to see the reactions of Daphne's bonding announcement. Most witches knew the colors of the noble families, but every witch knew the colors of the Royal families; after all, who doesn't long to be a princess? Crown Prince Kennett was the most desirable bachelor in all of Wizarding Europe-having good looks, a wonderful personality, and powerful magic- so not only was the news going to spread fast, but there was going to be a legion of disappointed witches.

Everyone, or everyone who was anyone, knew the significance of a witch hearing hair ribbons. It meant that she was entering in an exclusive courtship and would not be accepting any other offers of courtship or bonding. Daphne being in an exclusive courtship with Denmark's Crown Prince would mean huge things. Regardless of the Greengrasses status as one of the four Originals in Britain, bonding to royalty was not of a common occurrence in these lands.

Soon enough, the whispers started the moment Daphne and Astoria left the Head Girl suites. Avonmora Gamp gasped audibly and pointed to Daphne's hair, drawing the attention of the entire common room. "Are you really?" The shallow, vain witch asked excitedly, reaching forward to touch the ribbons.

Daphne gently, but forcibly moved Avonmora's hand away from her hair, touching a pure blood lady's hair without permission was one of the biggest breaches of propriety possible "Of course I am." She said acerbically, "I wouldn't dare wear the Crown Prince's family colors otherwise." Internally, Daphne rolled her eyes as she and Astoria waked away, arm in arm. Who did Avonmora think she was? To wear a family's colors in such a way, without the intentions being true (or uncontracted) would be the height of dishonor and crassness.

"You know," Astoria said softly, looking up at her sister through her cage veil, once they were out of the Slytherin common room, "that this is going to be all over the school by the time we sit down in the Great Hall?"

Daphne nodded, "I knew it would spread like wildfire from the moment I started writing to Prince Kennett. A British witch hasn't bonded with continental royalty in over a century. This'll be the biggest news since Lord and Lady Potter's bonding."

"Has Papa posted the banns yet?" Astoria asked curiously. Banns were an integral part of the courtship process, as they gave a hint to the date of the bonding ceremony. Without them, no courtship was considered valid.

Daphne grinned, breaking her public facade of the 'Ice Queen', "Papa sent in the notice to the Prophet and Merlin's Herald last night. King Fader handled the banns for Denmark."

The duo had reached the Entrance Hall, which was normally abuzz with conversation. Today it was louder than normal, and only increased when the Greengrass sisters entered. A tall, dark haired figure made their way to Daphne and Astoria.

"I offer my sincere congratulations on your courtship, Fair Lady," Heir Harrison Potter said, bowing deeply to the sisters, "and I offer my greetings to the other Fair Lady as well."

"Heir Potter," Daphne and Astoria said in unison, bowing their heads in acknowledgement before offering deep curtseys of their own. The Potter family was one of the three other Original Families in Britain, and though they were Light, and the Greengrass family Dark, the two maintained good relations. The Original families were the families Lady Magic first blessed millennia ago with the gifts of magic; they were the elite of all wizarding society.

"Thank you for the kind words to myself and my sister, Heir Potter," Astoria said, as Daphne had fallen silent, "And may we be so bold as to inquire on the status of your courtship?" Several of the witches in the vicinity had gasped, as for most, inquiring to a wizard about his courtship was considered both improper (ladies were never supposed to be _that_ forward) and an invasion of his privacy. Both of them being Originals, however, made a good portion of society's rules invalid.

Heir Potter inclined his head looking somewhat downtrodden, his hands smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on his Acromantula silk tunic, "The Lady Aoibheann has yet to respond to my offer."

"Our condolences, Heir Potter," Daphne offered, a somewhat confused tone to her voice as neither sister was totally sure of Heir Potter's feelings on the matter, and would hate to probe a potentially open wound.

"Thank you," Heir Potter said sincerely, "I would stay and continue our conversation, but breakfast awaits." Both ladies offered their hand, palm down, to Heir Potter. Gently he took Daphne's, then Astoria's and kissed their hands once.

"A bheannaigh, Heir Potter," Daphne said, offering the traditional farewell for herself and Astoria.

"A bheannaigh to you as well, Mesdames Greengrass," Heir Potter returned, and the trio walked to the Great Hall's entrance together before breaking up, Heir Potter to the Gryffindor table and the Greengrass sisters to Slytherin.

As the day passed, the talk about Daphne's betrothal only got more outrageous. None approached her directly- being an Original and having a reputation for being fiercely private did have its perks. Though the whispers followed Daphne everywhere she went, and people even started pestering Astoria. Neither sister revealed any information though, so the rumors only got more inflamed.

Daphne was already bonded with the Crown Prince, according to one, and had been for over a year. Another proclaimed that King Fader had plans to abdicate and give the throne to Crown Prince Kennett the moment he and Daphne were bonded. The most ridiculous, and the most offensive had the gall to say that Daphne was only one of many witches in Kennett's harem, a harem that consisted of 10 other witches. It took every ounce of self control Daphne had to not curse the vacuous Gryffindor witch who started that rumor into oblivion- Madam Lavender Brown was rumored to have taken care of it.

The rumors were all put to rest two weeks later with the next Hogsmeade visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thankfully, word didn't get out that Daphne was meeting Crown Prince Kennett during the weekend; though it had been two weeks since the banns were posted, and first meetings always happened within the first month, no one wanted to be so forward with an Original. She and Astoria were able to leave Hogwarts in relative peace, or as much peace they could get as members of The Originals. The sisters attracted a larger amount of attention than usual, probably due to their - some would say - extravagant, although it was the proper clothing for a first courtship date, attire.

Daphne's robes were lavender dyed mulberry silk, overlaid with lace, and decorated with lions passant along the skirts. Astoria, as the chaperone, was wearing plain robes of irish damask. Both sisters wore lace opera length gloves and soft, but sturdy slippers. Daphne's hair was done up with tourmaline gems, which made her dark locks sparkle. A half-length veil, as per tradition, partially hid Daphne's face, while Astoria kept her face and hair free of ornamentation.

From the moment they stepped out of Daphne's suite, the sisters stopped people in their tracks. In the Slytherin common room, most had the sense to keep their shock to themselves, but the rest of the school had no such tact.

"Dear Merlin!" One Ravenclaw exclaimed as Daphne and Astoria entered the entrance hall, "Look at her robes. That probably costs more than my father's business!"

That brought the attention of half the school onto the sisters, and the whispers sprang up like wildfire. Ignoring everyone, but really putting up a 'public face', Daphne and Astoria glided through the crowds. People, of course sprang out of their way - some out of fear, most out of respect and awe - one young man though, stopped right in front of them.

"Mesdames Greengrass." Tarquin Shakespeare, a fourth year Gryffindor and fellow Original, declared, greeting the sisters with a formal bow. Both held out their hands, palm facing down. Once Tarquin had kissed their hands, Daphne and Astoria both sank into deep curtseys.

"Master Shakespeare," Daphne said, answering for herself and Astoria as the eldest sister, "A bheannaigh."

"A bheannaigh, to you as well, Fair Ladies." Master Shakespeare answered, eloquent as his famous Squib ancestor, "May I ask the occasion for such finery? These garments are stunning." People around them looked on intently - everyone wanted to know why the sisters were dressed so finely.

"Could you take a step closer, Master Shakespeare?" Daphne asked, her eyes sweeping across the crowd coldly, "The matter is one for private ears only."

"Of course."

Master Shakespeare took a step closer and Astoria cast a powerful privacy charm. Outside the bubble, which was so powerful it was visible, nothing could be heard, much to the disappointment of the wide crowd of onlookers.

"I have a First Courtship Date this afternoon." Daphne announced, her voice lowered even though no one but Astoria and Master Shakespeare could hear, her head lowered to hide the faint blush gracing her features, visible through her veil.

"May I be so bold as to offer my congratulations, Fair Lady?" Master Shakespeare asked, "Courtships are a joyous time."

Astoria beamed and Daphne let a small smile break through her mask.

"Your felicitations are greatly appreciated, Master Shakespeare." Daphne said in thanks, "You understand the need for privacy, yes? The public already knows of my Courtship, and to have this knowledge out and about would to be incite insanity."

"A lady's need for privacy should only be questioned only when it has the potential to place her, or another, in a compromising position." Master Shakespeare answered quickly, clearly holding strong feelings about the subject.

"Your chivalry is heartwarming, Master Shakespeare." Astoria said regally, "It is a thing many of this generation seemed to have forgotten." She ended the privacy charm, the private matter discussed.

"I wish you both a delightful weekend, Mesdames Greengrass. May I be so bold as to ask to join you all on the ride down to Hogsmeade?" Master Shakespeare asked, causing many of the surrounding hangers-on to gasp in shock.

"And-" another voice joined in, "may I be even bolder in asking to join in as well? To be in the presence of the Fair Ladies Greengrass and Master Shakespeare would be the highpoint of my Saturday." Harrison Potter, the last Original scion at Hogwarts, asked, coming to a stop beside Master Shakespeare.

"I don't see why not." Daphne said, "Unless the Fair Lady or Master Shakespeare have any objections."

Both Astoria and Master Shakespeare shook their heads, "It would be a pleasure." Master Shakespeare said, Astoria nodding her agreement.

The quartet took their leave, quickly exiting the Entrance Hall as the crowd jumped apart, creating a path. They were able to bypass Filth and his irksome Probity Probe - the implications that they would have the gall to bring truly Dark items in and out of Hogwarts was beyond insulting - and snagged one of the first carriages in line to leave for Hogsmeade.

The ride to Hogsmeade was enjoyable for all four occupants of the carriage; being able to talk freely among themselves for the first time in ages was exactly the balm the young heirs and sicons needed.

"Since we are all equals, do any object to us conversing as equals?" Astoria asked, feeling somewhat bold, "The formalities that must be used when talking with the Noble Families and commoners are tiring." The other three nodded, or verbally accepted eagerly. Having to be so formal, all the time, could be quite draining, both on the person and their magic.

"So I hear you have a First Courtship date today, Madame Greengrass?" Heir Potter asked, regally draped beside Master Shakespeare in the carriage, sitting across from Daphne and Astoria.

Since they were all equals, and conversing without formalities, Daphne had no need to hide her shock, "However did you hear that?" she asked, the surprise written all over her face. Astoria looked majorly offended, that someone could break her privacy charms was deeply shocking and hurtful.

Seeing the faces of the ladies across from him, Heir Potter quickly backpedaled, "I meant no offence, dear ladies, nor did I break any charms. As a descendant of Godric Gryffindor I can hear anything spoken under charms in my vicinity; twas enchantments all the Founders put upon themselves which passed through their bloodlines."

Both Daphne and Astoria looked relieved, the thought that others of lower rank could hear their most private conversations had been a matter of deepest fear and worry. "I do have a First Courtship date today though, Heir Potter. He has agreed to meet Astoria and myself at Hogsmeade, from where we will travel further." Daphne gushed, her excitement at finally meeting Prince Kennett bleeding through her usually controlled mask.

"I am glad to hear you all are going outside of Hogsmeade," Master Shakespeare drawled, "there's nothing there appropriate for any sort of Courtship meeting, even for the noble families." Laughter erupted in the carriage; as Originals, the four had the rights to go off Hogwarts grounds and out of Hogsmeade at any time. The children of the noble families had no such rights and constantly and vocally voiced their complaints.

They really had no need though, much unlike the Originals, who had to deal with a variety of magical disputes as part of their duties. It was one of the many responsibilities given to the Original families by Mother Magic, which fell under the broad category of protecting Magic and her children. Disputes between families had to be settled, disputes between witches or wizards and the magical races, disputes between the magical races, complaints about or against magical creatures; it was a seemingly endless list, and one that required the talents and time of all members of an Original family, not just those who were of age and out of Hogwarts.

"Did you hear that Heir Malfoy petitioned the headmaster, again, to have permission to leave grounds ad voluntatem?" Daphne asked, trying to hide her laughter. The others joined in until the compartment was full of laughter.

"Again?" Heir Potter asked, chuckling.

Heir Malfoy, and his family, were considered nouveau riche by most of Britain's high society. They had come over from France during the reign of William of Orange under doubtful circumstances, which could still not be clarified, and quickly established their wealth. Today they were still wealthy, but often behaved with gauche, and acted well above their station. Heir Malfoy had been petitioning the headmaster for three years to leave grounds ad voluntatem, like the Originals, but had been denied each time.

"I don't think he'll ever learn." Astoria said disdainfully, "He tried to use my first name the other week-" Heir Potter and Master Shakespeare gasped and looked affronted, "only barely scraping the rules of propriety. He's adopted that absurd habit of tacking 'Lady' onto the front of a noblewoman's first name and acting like it's the highest of courtesy." She still looked annoyed about the interaction, even though it had happened nearly two weeks ago.

"I hope someone reminded him of the proper honorifics that are to be used with an Original?" Heir Potter asked tightly, his posture tight with indignation. "Treatment like that is undeserving of even the lowest noblewoman."

Honorifics were used for all noble and Original families, and taken very seriously. Many a muggleborn, before their fostering started, had been in for a rude awakening when they had used the surname or first name of a noble or Original, standalone, and received huge backlash from the rest of the school. The various honorifics were terms of respect between equals and diffidence to those of higher rank. First names were only used by family and the closest of friends, or in the most extreme circumstances.

Daphne smirked, "Heir Malfoy was reminded quite quickly of who exactly he was speaking too, and where his station actually lies." Her wand danced in her fingers and her eyes sparkled. There were reasons no one dared mess with the Greengrass family, especially once their ire had been aroused.

"Master Nott and some others gave him a little more of a physical reminder." Astoria said lightly, smirking as well. The scions of several pureblood houses had cursed and hexed Heir Malfoy quite viciously for his remarks.

"Was that why he was transferred to St. Mungo's intensive care ward?" Heir Potter asked, "The Weasley girl wouldn't stop talking about it."

Daphne nodded just as the carriage rolled to a halt. Heir Potter and Master Shakespeare got out first, and Heir Potter held his hand in assistance to Daphne and Astoria. Each sister in turn took the proffered hand and stepped out of the carriage and onto the Hogsmeade station platform.

Daphne was thankful for the high-strength warming charm enchanted into her robes, as well as the cloak she wore. Scottish autumns were not the warmest, and the wind was biting. It only after she settled her robes that Daphne noticed that her companions, Astoria included, had sank into deep bows.

A dark paneled carriage with the crest of the Royal family of Denmark was parked on the other side of the platform. The first thing in Daphne's mind was a rush of excitement. She had been longing to meet the Crown Prince, _her betrothed_ , for months. Now it was actually happening.

Regardless of her excitement, Daphne still had traditions and protocol to follow. Coming to a stop beside Astoria, she sank into a deep bow. Daphne didn't need to hold the bow for long, because just as her muscles were beginning to tire, a pair of fine dragonhide boots entered her field of vision, and a hand gently rested itself on her elbow.

"My lady," the voice Daphne recognized as the Crown Prince's said respectfully, "it is a joy to finally meet you at last." Daphne was nearly robbed of her speech at the sheer joy of finally meeting her betrothed, sharing physical contact, and his use of _my lady_.

He brought Daphne out of her deep curtsey and she smiled demurely behind her veil, "The honor is all mine, Your Highness." she said softly. She shared a smile with him, and tried not to think too hard about how handsome Prince Kennett was.

He was tall, standing several inches over Daphne's 5'7 height, and toned with muscle. His hair was sandy and slightly curled, his jaw strong and cheekbones sharp. It was Prince Kennett's eyes that drew Daphne the most; they were a rich Azurite blue, and Daphne could find herself easily getting lost in them.

"Rise, rise." Prince Kennett said congenially to Master Shakespeare, Heir Potter, and Astoria, giving the three leave of their respectful bows and curtsey. "My Fair Lady Greengrass," Kennet had turned to Astoria, "it is a pleasure to meet you in person. Who are your companions?"

"The honor is mine own, your highness." Astoria replied, "These are friends of myself and The Lady Daphne, Heir Harrison Potter," Heir Potter bowed again, "and Master Tarquin Shakespeare." Master Shakespeare executed a similar bow, "They are the other two Originals currently at Hogwarts, as the youngest Percy scion is 19 years of age."

"It is a delight and an honor to meet more members of the Originals. My family is only one of two in Denmark that hold such a privilege and distinction." Prince Kennett said, nodding his head briefly in respect.

"The honor is mine, you highness," Heir Potter said, smirking a bit in the self assured way most Original sicons were prone to, "but I fear we could go back and forth on that vein until we are old and grey."

There was a moment of silence, shocked on Astoria's part- the fact that Heir Potter dared to address a member of a _roya_ l family in such a manner- before Prince Kennett started chuckling. That gave leave for the others to as well, for everyone feared laughing if it had offended the Crown Prince.

"I agree on that, Heir Potter." Prince Kennett agreed, "I will have to give my farewells to yourself and Master Shakespeare, as regrettable it is to leave the presence of such intellectually stimulating and magically powerful people, I have a beautiful Fair Lady to become acquainted with." Tenderly he grabbed Daphne's hand and kissed her gloved knuckles.

Daphne was trying not to melt into an embarrassingly large puddle, or faint from happiness- the fact that Prince Kennett was kissing her hand, was quite eager to better acquaint himself with her, and he complimented her- was a little too much. She missed Master Shakespeare's response and farewell, but it was all absolutely fine.

Prince Kennett had taken her hand and gently laid it in the crook of his elbow and was leading her to his carriage, which would taken them to lunch at Ambrosia's. "I am quite looking forward to acquainting myself with your highness." Daphne said, feeling a little bold- it wasn't exactly proper for a lady to be this forward, even for an Original- as she looked into Prince Kennett's eyes.

Prince Kennett's smile was blinding as he helped Daphne, then Astoria into the dark paneled carriage, "As have I, my Fair Lady." he replied, reclining on the carriage's plush seats with the easy grace of a member of the aristocracy. A tap of his fingers on the window had the tastefully decorated carriage moving.

"I do enjoy carriage rides," Astoria said, slightly amused by how besotted Daphne had become, "they are much more peaceful that Apparation of Floo travel, Merlin forbid Portkeys." Astoria despised Portkey travel, a means of transportation shunned by most of the higher nobility, partially because of a mishap as a child.

Daphne wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Portkeys are absolutely horrible." she said in agreement, "I have no idea how so much of the populations uses them on a regular basis."

Prince Kennett looked interested, "In Denmark, Portkeys are hardly used. Only for the most long distance of traveling." He didn't elaborate on the subject, but Daphne and Astoria knew why.

A Dark Lord in the late 1800's, still recent for the magical population, had used portkeys, and taken advantage of loopholes in Portkey wards, to a devastating effect. Since then, most Nordic countries shunned Portkeys, and only used them when Apparition was impossible, or Floo travel was not feasible. One of the most high-profile attacks had been a princess of the Danish royal family-she had been heavily pregnant with her first child and was murdered quite brutally in her private sitting room, along with two of her maids.

The talk quickly moved to more lighter topics; interests, passions, current and world events. The Greengrass sisters learned quite a lot of information about the intricacies of royal life, which was evidently quite different from what was thought to be known. Daphne was falling even more in love with her betrothed.

Prince Kennett was well spoken, and knowledgeable on a wide variety of subjects. He was fluent in more language than Daphne- she spoke four, he spoke six- and didn't brush her or Astoria off, like some wizards often did when in conversation with witches. She knew without a doubt that he would be a kind and loving father, attentive to the children he and Daphne would have- not that she was thinking about children on the first courtship date.

Suddenly, or so it seemed to the occupants, the carriage rolled to a stop. Time had passed remarkably quickly, and they were already at Ambrosia's. Travel via Abraxan-pulled carriage was quite the way to go. The right hand door opened, and Prince Kennett stepped out, helping Astoria, then Daphne out of the carriage. Quickly, as the wind was biting, the trio entered the restaurant.

Daphne was willing to admit that, if only to herself, she was greatly looking forward to the full courtship date- and the rest that would follow. Prince Kennett was the one, and she was planning on falling in love fully, totally, and with wild abandon- regardless of what society thought.


End file.
